tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hellawes
Hellawes ist eine Stadt aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Hellawes ist die Hauptstadt von Nordgand, dem nördlichsten Kontinent von Einöde. Es liegt etwa eine Woche Schifffahrt von der Hauptstadt Loegres entfernt. Es ist ein verschneites Gebiet mit freigeräumten Straßen. Die Häuser sind aus Stein und oft mehrstöckig. Von ihren Fassaden hängen blaue Flaggen mit dem Wappen der Abtei. Ein Teil der Mauer ist begehbar. Die Stadt liegt am Hafen und das Meer wird über einen Kanal ins Stadtinnere geleitet. Die Kathedrale ist klein, der Einfluss der Abtei aber groß und der grundlegende Glaube ist der an Innominat. Im Norden grenzt Hellawes an die Figahl-Eisspitzen, im Osten befindet sich der Hafen und damit die Anbindung an das Meer. Dort ist ein Lagerhaus der heimischen Schiffergilde zu finden. Ein geheimer Tunnel, der von den Mitgliedern der Gilde für Schmuggelgeschäfte gegraben worden war, bietet eine direkte Verbindung vom Hafen zu den Figahl-Eisspitzen. Am Hafen befinden sich die Vorräte von Flammenstein, auch Melchionit genannt, der im Norden gewonnen werden kann und für die Beheizung und als Treibstoff genutzt wird, weshalb er von hohem Wert ist. In Verbindung mit Öl und Schwefel wird aus Flammenstein ein hochexplosiver Stoff, weshalb die Lagerung mit Vorsicht geschehen muss. Der Handel mit Flammenstein, der von der Abtei organisiert wird, hat Hellawes zur größten Handelsstadt des Nordens gemacht. Geschichte Hellawes ist die erste Stadt, die von den Helden in der Hauptgeschichte aufgesucht wird. Nachdem das Schiff, das sie auf Titania gekapert haben, an einer Küste der Figahl-Eisspitzen auf Grund gelaufen ist, suchen die Helden nach einem Weg, um es reparieren zu lassen. Hellawes wird jedoch schwer bewacht. Die Helden entdecken den geheimen Tunnel, der von den Figahl-Eisspitzen in die Stadt führt. In Hellawes suchen sie die Schiffergilde auf, damit diese ihr Schiff reparieren. Doch Hellawes steht unter der eisernen Kontrolle von Teresa Linares, die der Schiffergilde jegliche Aktivitäten untersagt hat, bis der Seemann Dyle gefangen genommen wird, dem die Schiffergilde die gesamte Schmuggelei von Flammenstein auflastete. Um das Problem mit Dyle zu lösen, suchen die Helden ihn persönlich auf, da die Abtei kaum etwas unternimmt, obwohl Dyle nachweislich dämonisierte und zu einem Echsen-Dämon geworden war. Sie finden ihn in der Hadorou-Höhle, wo sie ihn zwar bekämpfen, aber von ihm erfahren, dass er zwar an der Schmuggelei beteiligt war, aber die gesamte Gilde darin involviert war, an der er nun Rache will. Velvet Crowe will ihm diese Rache nicht verweigern, da er ihr damit als Verbündeter zugute kommen könnte, und nimmt statt seines Lebens nur seinen Schwanz, den sie in Hellawes vorbeibringt, um behaupten zu können, dass Dyle getötet ist. Der Meister der Schiffergilde verweigert seine sofortige Hilfe jedoch, da sie noch keine Erlaubnis von Lady Teresa erhalten haben. Velvet erpresst sie mit der Informationen über die wahren Schmuggler, sodass die Schiffergilde das Schiff in den Figahl-Eisspitzen aufsucht, es jedoch nicht reparieren kann, weshalb die Helden ein Schiff in Hellawes erstehen wollen. Unterdessen findet ein Gespräch in der Kirche von Hellawes zwischen Teresa und ihrem Bruder Oscar Dragonia statt, der von der Abtei zurückbeordert worden war und unterwegs zu Besuch kommen wollte. Teresa ist entsetzt über die Brandverletzungen, die ihm zugefügt wurden, und er erzählt ihr von dem Dämon mit dem schwarzen Haar und den feurigen Augen, sodass Teresa sich an Velvet erinnert, der sie auf den Straßen von Hellawes begegnet war und die sie wie eine einfache Bürgerin behandelt hatte. Nachdem Oscar sich verabschiedet, wird Teresa Magilou Mayvin vorbeigebracht, von der Teresa erkennt, dass sie vorher mit Velvet zusammen gewesen war. Sie ohrfeigt sie und verlangt von ihr zu wissen, wo sich Velvet befindet. thumb|300px|left|Der Hafen von Hellawes ist von Dyle mithilfe der Flammensteine in Brand gesetzt worden Auf dem Rückweg nach Hellawes begegnen die Helden den Leuten der Schiffergilde erneut, die davon berichten, dass eine Hexe hingerichtet werden soll, die versucht hat, Dämonen in die Stadt zu locken, weshalb ihnen ans Herz gelegt wird, sich von Hellawes fernzuhalten, da dies eine bewährte Taktik von Teresa ist: Einen Verbrecher öffentlich hinrichten, um die Verbündeten herauszulocken. Velvet und Rokurou Rangetsu entscheiden sich daraufhin dazu, kein Schiff zu kaufen, sondern zu kapern, und suchen dafür Dyles Hilfe. Dyle nimmt den geheimen Tunnel der Schiffergilde in die Stadt, während die Helden den Vordereingang nehmen und für die erste Ablenkung sorgen. Dort werden sie von Teresa und ihren Untergebenen gestellt, kaufen aber so viel Zeit durch einen Kampf, dass Dyle mit Schwefel und Öl eine Explosion am Hafen durch die Flammensteine hervorrufen kann. Der gesamte Hafen steht daraufhin in Brand und die Flammensteinvorräte sind in Gefahr, sodass Teresa alle Exorzisten abstellen muss, um die Feuer zu löschen. Die Helden vereinen sich mit Magilou und flüchten zum Hafen, wo Dyle bereits ein Schiff für die Flucht heraussuchte. Doch sie werden von Teresa und ihren beiden Malakhim, Nummer Eins und Nummer Zwei, eingeholt und in einen Kampf verwickelt. In ihrer Verzweiflung befiehlt Teresa Nummer Zwei, sich in die Reihen der Helden zu begeben und sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen. Velvet hält ihn jedoch durch einen gezielten Tritt auf und will Teresa attackieren, wird aber von Eleanor Hume gestoppt, die sie als "Exorzisten-Heulsuse" aus Beardsley erkennt. Die Helden sehen sich nun durch zwei Prätoren in die Ecke gedrängt, daher droht Velvet Nummer Zwei mit dem Tod, wenn er die Prätoren nicht aufhält. Sie befiehlt es ihm, worauf er reagiert und Teresa und Eleanor angreift. Mit ihm in ihrer Obhut flüchtet Velvet den anderen schließlich auf das Schiff hinterher, mit dem sie Hellawes verlassen können. Im späteren Spielverlauf muss Hellawes erneut aufgesucht werden, als die Helden auf der Suche nach den Therions sind. Teresa ist als Führungskraft in Hellawes abgesetzt worden, was Unzufriedenheit in der Bevölkerung stiftet, da sie ihre Führung zwar als hart erachtet hatten, die jedoch die Ordnung und Sicherheit bewahrt hat. Alle Exorzisten aus Hellawes sind nun in den Ruinen von Faldies. Sie erfahren zudem, dass ein kleines Mädchen, Diana, Opfer der Dämonenpest geworden ist und daher von den Exorzisten getötet worden war. Es heißt, dass die Dämonenpest nach diesem Vorfall plötzlich verschwunden war, weshalb die Helden dahinter die Tat eines Therions vermuten, der die Bosheit verschlingt und verhindert, dass die Dämonenpest sich weiter ausbreitet. Medissa ist die Mutter von Diana gewesen und hatte einen großen Hass auf die Abtei entwickelt, nachdem sie ihr ihre Tochter genommen hatte. Sie hatte sich im Heiligtum verbarrikadiert, wo sie stets gerufen hatte, dass auch Dämonen Gefühle hätten. Die Exorzisten, die sie eigentlich hatten töten wollen, hatten jedoch herausgefunden, dass Diana empfänglich für Innominats Kraft ist, weshalb sie in die Ruinen von Faldies gebracht wurde, wo sie als Therion dafür sorgen soll, die Bosheit zu vernichten und damit verhindert, dass es mehr Opfer wie ihre Tochter gibt. Erst bei einem Gespräch mit ihr erfahren die Helden, dass sie von den Exorzisten nicht dazu gezwungen worden war, sondern es freiwillig tat. Wissenswertes *Der Name des Waffenhändlers "Kelvin" bezieht sich auf Garr Kelvin aus dem nicht in Europa erschienen Tales of Destiny. *Der Name des Gasthauses "Lunas Lächeln" bezieht sich auf den Geist des Lichtes, Luna, der in mehreren Titeln der Tales of-Reihe in Erscheinung tritt. Ortsliste en:Hellawes Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde